The Fearful Game of Truth or Dare: The Sequel!
by crazy2
Summary: They thought it was all over until Kim shows up and tells that her evil twin isn't done writing! Now, they have to go through an even more humilating game of Truth or Dare. Can they stop Kim's evil twin? Or will they have to go through until the very end?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, well, well. I'm back!! School is   
  
almost over and summer is approaching. I thought this   
  
time was the best time to start writing again.   
  
Hope you enjoy the sequel. The other story got too long that  
  
I keep on forgetting the characters, and what was going on.   
  
HAHA! But I hope the sequel will be just as funny, random,   
  
and eyebrow-raising just as before. Oh, and by the way,   
  
sorry for not writing for a while!! I'll try to write   
  
more often for this story!! -crazy2

THE STORY BEGINS......................

  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Harry made his way down the hall, he heard something from behind him.   
  
There was a clucking noise. He quickly turned around and screamed.  
  
"ANGRY CHICKENS!!" Harry yelled out.   
  
He ran… and ran…. And ran….and ran……and ran some more. He tripped and   
  
landed on the ground. The chickens were getting closer….  
  
Harry Potter quickly woke up from his nightmare.   
  
He found himself in his four poster bed in the boys' dormitory.   
  
Then, he heard a clucking noise and this time he was not dreaming.   
  
CLUCKCLUCK Suddenly, a chicken came in…. following someone he was not expecting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Kim! (a.k.a. crazy2) "What are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
She replied, "It's my evil twin! I can't return to the normal world!   
  
She keeps on writing this story! And right now.. We're in a sequel!!"  
  
Harry gasped, and woke up Ron. "Ron! Ron! Wake up!"  
  
Ron grunted and said, sleepily, "Wha…?"  
  
Harry answered, "We're in great danger! Kim's evil twin is now writing a sequel!"  
  
"No!! Do we have to go through that humiliating truth or dare game again?" Ron asked.   
  
Kim and Harry shrugged. "I don't know what her plan is… but it must be evil since she is my evil twin."  
  
A hour past, and it was 7 in the morning. Kim, Harry, and Ron went to the Great Hall for   
  
some breakfast. They met Hermione there, who was already talking to Parvati and Lavender.   
  
"Hold on, I have to get my cloak from the common room." Lavender said, just as Ron, Harry, and   
  
Kim got to the table.   
  
As Lavender was walking out of the Great Hall, she tripped and became unconscious. Everybody   
  
shrugged and continued to talk to one another. When Hermione saw Kim, she said, "Oh no…."  
  
Kim answered, "What?"  
  
Hermione said, "Why are you here? Why aren't you in the normal world?"   
  
Ron looked over at the Slytherin table to glare at Draco. Draco made eye contact with him and he  
  
raised his eyebrows. Ron screamed and stuffed his face with chicken.   
  
Kim said to Hermione, "My evil twin trapped me here… she's writing a sequel." "No!! Let's hope  
  
we don't have to go through that humiliating game again." Ron nodded, still stuffing his mouth with   
  
chicken. 

END OF FIRST CHAPTER

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

hope you liked the first chapter.. now REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I tripped today and everybody looked at me. Woah that was a random thought.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but myself and the plot  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Kim went to the girls' bathroom, the home of Moaning   
  
Myrtle. "Truth or dare." Ron said as they sat down. "Noo! Not Again! Ahhh…. Ok, dare." Harry replied.  
  
Ron grinned devilishly. "I dare you to wear my… I mean a feather dress, run around the school,  
  
while singing 'I Feel Pretty'"  
  
Harry nodded and asked, "Hey Ron, can I borrow your feather dress?" Both Hermione and Kim yelled  
  
out, "What?!" Ron whispered to Harry, "Shhhh! I don't want them to know! Yeah, you can borrow it."  
  
Harry went to the common room…….  
  
Harry got the feather dress out of Ron's trunk and put it on. He looked at himself in the   
  
mirror. "I do feel pretty!" he squealed.   
  
He walked to the girls' bathroom to check on Ron, Kim and Hermione. "Ok, I'm ready." he said as   
  
everybody laughed at him. Ron said, "Ok.. Do your dare, Harry." he continued to laugh.   
  
THE DARE  
  
"I feel pretty…" Harry pranced around the school. "Oh, so pretty… I feel pretty and witty and…"   
  
He tripped over Lavender and knocked her unconscious… again. Don't ask me how he tripped over someone   
  
that is already standing.  
  
Harry got done with his dare and went back to the girls' bathroom. "Ok… truth or dare, Hermione."  
  
"Truth." she replied.  
  
Before Harry could open his mouth to speak, someone came into the bathroom. It was… Severus Snape. He was holding   
  
Trevor, his "owl". Trevor was barking as usual.   
  
"What are you all doing here?" Snape asked. Kim replied, "The question is what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Snape stuttered. "Well… I… fo-forgot.. m-my…" He ran out.   
  
Hermione announced "I say we go somewhere else to play this. How about the Great Hall? That room should be empty by  
  
now.   
  
So, they all went to the Great Hall. They found only three people and one angry chicken. The people were Draco,   
  
Crabbe and Goyle. Ron suggested, "We should have Draco and his fan club play with us.. just for laughs."  
  
So, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle joined the game. The angry chicken left the room searching for food.  
  
Harry said, "You picked truth, Hermione. So... who do you think is cuter, Crabbe or Goyle?"  
  
Hermione answered quietly, "Crabbe." Ron laughed. Draco looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. "Ahh!" Ron  
  
screamed. Suddenly, someone entered the Great Hall. Everybody screamed. It was... Umbridge.  
  
"Finally got done with that last dare." she said. "Got another one, Ron?" she squeaked. Ron replied, "Run around the  
  
school, shouting out 'Go, Go Gryffinder!" over and over again, then swim with the giant squid, and then run through the   
  
forbidden forest."  
  
So, off Umbridge went. You could hear her screams from the Great Hall. Harry turned to Ron and said, "Wangoballwime?"  
  
Ron was confused and replied, "What?!"   
  
Harry said, "I said Wangoballwime?" "Huh?" Ron still didn't understand. Harry finally screamed out, "Wangoballwime?"  
  
Ron said, "Ohh!! Well.. no thanks."  
  
((Wangoballwime? is something Harry says when he talks to Cho in the 4th Harry Potter book.))  
  
Lavender ran into the Great Hall, tripped, fell to the ground, and became unconscious. Everybody shrugged and went  
  
to the game.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2!! I wrote most of this during school so it may be dull, lol. haha REVIEW! please :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: I'm back!!! I'm going to try my best to update more often….. I didn't really know that I was going to be busy during the summer. I ended up getting a part as an extra in this independent film, so… yea. However I didn't get a speaking part.  
  
TO MY REVIEWERS:  
  
frifri: HAHA thanks for the idea  
  
Kim West: I just LOVE your name! Thanks for the review!  
  
anime-freak01: haha I remember you! One of my faithful reviewers from my first story! Thanks for the review!!  
  
I'm From Tookland: thanks for the review!  
  
hockeyfan56: lol thanks  
  
cold feet: thanks for the feedback and I'm glad you told me. I'll try my best to put more detail in the dares and truths  
  
IloveMooney04: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and the plot  
  
:::::::::::::::::::STORY:  
: : : : : : : : : : : ::::::::: : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
This chapter starts off in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some students were playing a game of "Truth or Dare".  
  
Hermione scanned the room, trying to think of who to ask.  
  
"Uhhh… truth or dare…. Draco."  
  
At that moment, Draco was looking at Ron and lifting his eyebrows. Ron sat there, shaking, trying his best not to look at him.  
  
"Draco?!" Hermione said louder.  
  
Draco shook his head and looked over at Hermione. "Wha…. What?"  
  
Hermione repeated, "Truth or dare."  
  
"Uhh… surprise me." he said, then looked over at Ron and smirked. He raised his eyebrows and Ron let out a small shriek.  
  
"Okay then…" she replied. "Uhh… Dare. Okay, I dare you to go to the hall near Snape's office and… Shake and rub your butt while chanting 'I like corn, I like corn.'"  
  
Draco nodded and headed for the hall near Snape's office. As he walked, he heard the angry chickens pluck and cluck. He shivered just by thinking of the angry chickens. Secretly, the angry chickens were his worse fear.  
  
It all happened when he was younger…  
  
::::FLASHBACK::::  
  
Draco was running around his backyard while singing "You are my Sunshine".  
  
He always liked to sing and it concerned his father. His father wanted him to become more tough and evil like him.  
  
Anyway, one day, Draco's mom, Narcissa, decided to take him to a Magic Petting Zoo.  
  
At first, he was having a lot of fun. He laughed and petted the cute little animals. Then, he saw some chickens. He decided to go pet them. When he bent over to pat one of the chicken's head, it started growling.  
  
He had no idea that chickens could growl.  
  
He slowly backed away, whimpering. "Nice chicky…" he muttered under his breath. The chickens started walking fast so Draco started running towards the gate to get out of the Petting Zoo.  
  
The chickens got to him and started pecking his legs. He screamed in fear. Finally, his mom got him out of the Petting Zoo and they never returned there again.  
  
He would have nightmares of those angry chickens until he decided to become tough and evil like his father.  
  
::END FLASHBACK::  
  
When he finally got to the hall, he started shaking and rubbing his butt. "I like corn…" he started. He decided to chant it a little louder. "I like corn, I like corn, I like corn, I like corn, I like corn…." He kept on chanting it until Snape opened his door.  
  
"What are you doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape looked over at him, concerned.  
  
Draco turned red. "Uhhh… Hi Professor Snape. I'm fine…. I just want to share to everybody that I like corn. Do you like corn, Professor Snape?" Snape was quiet for a second. "I love corn."  
  
Draco smiled and replied, "Then come on and join the fun!" So, the two of them started shaking and rubbing their own butts and chanted, "I like corn, I like corn, I like corn, I like corn….."  
  
Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Hermione asked, "What's taking them so long?"  
  
Harry shrugged and replied, "Maybe one of the angry chickens got him." Kim stood up and said, "Or maybe my evil twin ate him."  
  
Everybody looked over at Kim. "What made you think of that?" Ron asked. She shrugged and sat down.  
  
"I wish they would hurry up so we can start the game again." Hermione said.  
  
In the background, the screams of Umbridge were still heard.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to frifri for the "rubbing and shaking your butt while saying 'I like corn I like corn' idea. 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: I was reading my first story "Fearful Game of Truth or Dare" and I was laughing almost the whole time. Even though I wrote it, I never read it before. HAHAHA  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Silver Ice: lol thanks for the reviews. it would be cool to own an angry chicken cuz you can put up a sign saying "Beware of Chicken" HAHAHA  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and the plot  
  
::::::::::::STORY:  
: : : : : : ::::: : : : : : : : :  
::::::::::::: : :::::::::::::::::  
  
"What time is it?" Ron whined.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and replied, "You asked that about 50 times. WE DON'T KNOW."  
  
Hermione paced back and forth, waiting for Draco to come back.  
  
Meanwhile in the hall near Snape's office...  
  
"I like corn... I like corn... I like corn..." Snape and Draco shook their butts in the air. A few students have joined the fun. The chants grew louder "I LIKE CORN I LIKE CORN I LIKE CORN"  
  
Draco finally got back to reality and said to everybody, "I better get going. See you around, my corn-loving pals!" He ran off to the Great Hall.  
  
On his way, he saw Lavender skipping in the halls. He was going to say "Hi" when she hit her head on a wall and fell to the ground. Once again, she was unconscious.  
  
Draco shrugged and continued to walk to the Great Hall. When he finally got there, he saw everybody pacing back and forth. Hermione saw him first.  
  
"FINALLY! What took you so long?" Hermione asked. Draco grinned and replied, "I don't know." He sat back down, still grinning. He looked over at Ron and lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"So, Draco, it's your turn." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded and replied, "Uhhh.. Kimmy. Truth or dare."  
  
Kimmy thought for a while and said, "Truth."  
  
At that moment the ground shook. "Ahhhhh!" Draco screamed like a girl. "What's happening?" Harry asked Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy shrugged. Finally the ground stopped shaking and two people stood at the Great Hall entrance.  
  
"Oy!" Fred bellowed out. It was the Weasley twins. Last time Kim saw them, George was going to ask her a question. But she never got to know what the question was because she had to get back to her own world and stop Kammy. However she failed and Kammy sent her back to the wizarding world 3 months later.  
  
"Hey Fred and George!" Harry said. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
George replied, "Just testing out some new products for our joke shop. You're probably wondering why the ground shook..." He looked over at Fred. Fred continued, "The ground shook 'cause we're testing out these new kind of dungbombs. Pretty powerful."  
  
Harry and Ron let out a laugh. Hermione had a serious look on her face. "You two better be careful." she stated. "You could have hurt somebody."  
  
"We brought rum!" Fred said, trying to change the subject. "Seamus hasn't made his famous rum for a while. When he tries to make it, he ends up catching on fire." Fred and George let out a laugh.  
  
"Well," Hermione said. "Since you got rum, might as well play 'I Never' again and take a break from Truth or Dare."  
  
Everybody agreed and they all sat down. Fred got cups and poured rum into it. "Everybody ready?" Harry asked. Everybody nodded.  
  
"Okay..." Ron said, avoiding Draco who was lifting his eyebrows non-stop at him.  
  
"I'll go first." Draco said, still lifting his eyebrows at Ron. "I never... peed my pants." Only Harry drank. Everybody looked at him.  
  
"What?" Harry said. "After all the scary stuff I had to go through, you didn't think I was so scared that I peed my pants?"  
  
Everybody shrugged. Fred said, "I never played the trombone." Hermione, Draco, Kim, and Ron drank.  
  
"I never..." Hermione said. "Shook and rubbed my butt while saying 'I like corn' over and over again"  
  
Draco drank, proudly. "The best time of my life." Draco said to himself.  
  
Kim said, "I never kissed Snape." Harry, Ron, and Draco drank. No one even asked them about it. They only knew why Harry kissed Snape, and that was because it was a dare.  
  
George then said, "I never...." He thought for a moment.  
  
Just then, Umbridge came back in the Great Hall and yelled out to Ron, "I'm done with my dare! You got another one for me?"  
  
Ron nodded and said, "Run around the Whomping Willow (is that spelled right?) 50 times, try to high-five the giant squid, and then dance in front of Hagrid's brother in the Forbidden Forest."  
  
Umbridge nodded and headed for the Whomping Willow. The screams of Umbridge were heard from the Great Hall.  
  
"Okay.." George laughed. "I never plucked my eyebrows." Hermione, Kim, and Draco drank. "My mom always gives me gift certificates to Spas 'cause she knows how much I love to get my eyebrows done." He lifted his eyebrows at Ron.  
  
Everybody laughed at Draco. Except for Ron, who was still trying to avoid eye contact with Draco.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: : :: : : ::::: : : :::: : : :::::  
  
Author's Note: The game of "I never" won't last long. I already can't think of good "I never"s, so if you want, you could give me suggestions. they will start playing truth or dare again pretty soon.  
  
R/R please!! 


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: I just drank a bottle of orange pop... and boy.. it was GOOD.  
  
:  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Silver Ice: lol one of my friends has chickens in their backyard and one of them chased me down. it was one of the many angry chicken moments I had. haha thanks for the review  
  
Pam: hmm.. Afflak Duck... lol. good idea. And I'll think about Luna. lol well thanks for the review!  
  
DancerForLife3320: lol no  
  
Applola Snipp: AHH THE CHICKEN-LAMAS! lol that review was hilarious, thanks!  
  
CleanSweep16: thanks!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but myself and the plot  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
:::::::::STORY:  
: : : : ::::::: : : : : : : : : ::::::::: : : ::::::::::::::::::  
  
Pluck Cluck Pluck Cluck  
  
The angry chickens were roaming somewhere around Hogwarts.  
  
Snape walked down a hall, while carrying his owl/toad, Trevor, in his arms.  
  
He started singing to his beloved pet. "You make me feel... You make me feel.... You make me feel like a natural woman..."  
  
At that second, he stopped singing. He thought he saw someone.. or something at the end of the hall.  
  
Pluck Cluck Pluck Cluck  
  
It was an angry chicken. Snape knew that he was in great danger. He let go of Trevor and said to him, "Run, Trevor, Run! Get help!" Trevor barked and hopped away, leaving Snape standing in the hall alone with the angry chicken.  
  
Trevor hopped to the Great Hall, where a few students were playing a game of "I Never"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
George looked over at Kim, remembering that he was going to ask her something before she had to leave to go to her own world about 3 months ago.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something to her when Fred said, "I never forgot my own name." Harry, Ron, Draco, and Kim drank. "How can someone forget their own name?" Hermione asked out loud. Kim shrugged.  
  
All of the sudden, they heard barking. A boy entered the room. It was Neville Longbottom. He said, "Has anybody seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."  
  
Everybody looked at him weird. "What are you talking about?" Harry said. "You are Neville!"  
  
Neville then spotted Trevor on the ground. "Trevor!" He picked up the beloved toad... or owl.... and hugged him. "Boy, I missed you so much." So, Neville and Trevor left the room.  
  
After a while discussing the whole Trevor and Neville situation, they got back to the game.  
  
"Okay," Draco said. "I never...." He couldn't think of anything to say. "How about we take a break from all these games." he said. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
So, Fred and George got them food from the kitchen. When they were all eating, Hermione looked over at Harry. She said, "Oh, Harry?" He wiped the ketchup off his face and cheek and looked over at her. "What?"  
  
Hermione replied, "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet." She grinned. Harry was confused.  
  
Then all of the sudden, Moaning Myrtle came in and yelled at Hermione, "Hey! Don't steal my line! I said that to Harry during his second year!" Then she left. Everybody was confused, but decided to continue eating anyway.  
  
Draco decided to get some more food from the kitchens. So he said, "I'm going to get some more food." He paused and then continued, "If, er, anybody was looking for some stuff, then all they have to do is follow the spiders. Yep. That'd lead 'em right. That's all I have to say. Oh, and someone'll need ter feed Fang while I'm away."  
  
"Follow the spiders?" Ron panicked. He started whimpering until Harry elbowed him.  
  
Fred then said, "Well, since the eyebrow-plucking boy is gone, I say we do another round of 'I never'"  
  
Everybody agreed. Harry said, "Uh, I never shaved a goose." Fred, George, and Hermione drank.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said. "You shaved a goose before?" Hermione didn't answer and just took another drink of her rum.  
  
Ron said, "I never kissed the giant squid." At that moment, Umbridge came in, took a drink of Ron's rum, and then left to continue her dare.  
  
Kim laughed and then said, "I never streaked across the Quidditch field." Hermione turned red and said, "You just HAD to bring that up again."  
  
"Well," Kim said. "It was a funny dare!" She laughed while Hermione took another drink of her rum.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok, I thought it was best it I just ended it there. Okay...  
  
PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER:  
  
-Snape and the angry chickens...  
  
-They start playing Truth or Dare again AND once again another snog-fest!  
  
-Whos with who? Sure, Ron and Hermione were together in the first story, but will they be together in this story too?  
  
::::::::::::::::  
  
And if anybody was wondering what George is going to ask Kim, I guess you would have to wait a while. Cuz, to be honest, I have no clue what the question should be. So, if you want, in your review: put suggestions on what the question should be.  
  
R/R PLEASE!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I feel really bad that I haven't updated for a while, so I decided to update during my Christmas vacation!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and myself 

Snape walked up the hall and opened the door to his office. "Trevor, where are you?" he wondered out loud. He had been looking for his beloved "owl" for over 2 hours now. Trevor once belonged to a Gryffinder boy named Neville Longbottom. Snape feared that the Neville boy would once again have his precious "owl". "No more tea parties!" he whimpered. He started to remember all the moments he had with Trevor.  
"All by myself…" Snape started to sing softly. "All by myself!" "Trevor was my best friend… why did he have to leave me?" All of the sudden, he heard a clucking sound. He slowly turned his head and saw an angry chicken watching him. "Stop watching me!" Snape yelled out loud, trying to hold back the tears. But the chicken didn't listen. It kept on moving closer and closer towards him.  
Snape let out a high-pitched scream when the angry chicken grabbed him and they both disappeared.   
"What was that?" Ron asked after they heard a scream coming from another room. "Must be Lavender becoming unconscious again," Hermione assumed. Everybody nodded and continued playing the game.  
However, Draco didn't go back playing the game. He knew something wasn't right. All of the sudden, he stood up and yelled out, "I must find him!" "Find who?" Harry asked, attentively. Draco slowly turned his head to Ron and raised his eyebrows. "Professor Snape! He's in great danger!" Draco lifted up his arms and cried out, "Up, up, and away!" Draco thought he was a superhero, when he really wasn't. After he said those words, he stayed standing there while everybody looked at him like he was crazy (which he was, we later found out.  
"Anyway…" Kim said, trying to break the silence. "Let's go back playing the game." Everybody, except Draco, agreed.  
George finally went up to Kimmy and asked, "Hey Kimmy, do these glasses make me look like Harry Potter?" He put on a pair of glasses and looked at her.  
Harry looked from George to Kimmy. "Why are you asking her that?" George shrugged and replied, "I was just wondering!" Hermione said, "Ok.. I never cleaned my bellybutton!" Everybody, except for Hermione, drank. "Ewww!" Ron said. "You never cleaned your bellybutton! Do you know how dirty it gets down there? You need to clean your bellybutton! You can get a bellybutton infection (not really)!" Fred looked over at Ron and said, "Are you done?" Ron nodded with a very satisfied face. Draco finally blurted out, "I'm going to Snape's office. Wanna come, Ron?" He lifted his eyebrows at Ron and he let out a small shriek. "Ok.." Draco said. "Bye everyone!" Draco left the Great Hall while everybody else continued the game. "I never," Harry said. "had a crush on a professor." Hermione and Ron drank.  
"Who?" Kimmy asked both of them. Ron answered, "Professor McGonagall." Hermione replied, "Professor Snape." "I knew it!" Harry said, after finding out what professor Hermione used to like.   
END OF CHAPTER

Where is Snape?  
Will Snape get Trevor back?  
Will mustard ever be another color?

Find out next chapter.  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. To be continued?

Hello! It's been a while since I been on here. Well, just wanted to know from the people that actually read my stories- do you want me to continue on this story?

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.

-Crazy2 


	8. Chapter 7 and 8

**Author's Note**- Yes, right now, I am _watching_ the 1st Harry Potter movie (hehe). I finished reading the 6th book.. and wow. WOW. Shocked, yes. Sad, yes. Happy, **no**. I won't discuss it here, just in case there are still people out there that hasn't finished the book. Summer has been going kinda fast for me and I celebrated my 17th bday almost a month ago. Yes, _crazy2_ is now 17. :D Well, here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy. I'll be out of town this weekend and I'll try to write another chapter during my 6-7 hour drive to my cousin's house. So, be prepared for a long chapter next time... I hope. 

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**Reviews**:

_Silver Ice_: Thanks for the review and I will continue this! I missed writing this story. :D

_Pamela_: Thanks for the review! Yes, I will continue and thx again for the review. :D

:Harry Potter theme song:

"Mummmmmy!" a large boy cried out. His name was Dudley and he was very spoiled indeed. He had dropped his enormous chocolate ice cream cone and it splattered to the ground. He would have just picked itup right away, but it was taking him more than 10 seconds to bend over and grab the cone. He had to follow the 10 second rule. He was sure that his mum, Petunia Dursley, would get him another ice cream cone.

:Meanwhile:Inside Hogwarts:

"WAKE UP COUSIN! WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!" Lavender cheered while jumping up and down repeatedly. Everything seemed to agree that they liked her a lot more when she was unconscious. Fortunately, Lavender bumped her head on a table and was knocked unconscious. Harry and Roon looked at each other and Harry said, "I told you so" as Ron gave him 2 sickles.

"Are we going to continue on with the game?" Kimmy asked after laughing at the unconscious Lavender. "Yes," Hermione replied. "I never got hit by a bludger."

Fred, George, and Harry took a big gulp while an agry chicken took a small one. At that moment, Draco came back with Snape, who was holding his beloved pet owl, Trevor, again.

"I got Trevy back," Snape announced to everyone as Draco looked over at Ron and raised his eyebrows at him once more.

:Ron flinched when he saw Draco raise his eyebrows at him. He was scared. And so was the angry chicken, who was now laying an egg on Lavender's unconscious body. Why was this chicken scared... I do not know.

Snape and Draco sat down as Ron said to Red, "I'm warning you now, boy; any funny business... any at all... you won't have any meals for a week!" Fred gave him a questioning look and glanced over at George. THey both shrugged, thinking Ron had gone mad.

Snape giggled and asked, "Are you all still playing fun games?" Everybody nodded and an angry chicken clucked.

All of the sudden, someone standing in the doorway yelled out, "Mustard is yellow! Mustard is yellow!" Everybody turned to this person, annoyed and yet amused. It was Neville.

Hermione widened his eyes and replied, "Oh.. my.. gosh! Mustard is yellow! This is big... I have to write to the Daily Prophet about this..."

Snape was worried that Neville would notice his pet toad.. I mean owl. He turned his back towards the door, holding Trevor in his arms and stroking its head. "Nice Trevor.." he whispered, hoping it wouldn't make a sound.

"Bark. Bark."

The pet owl was barking and now Neville knew that Snape had Trevor. "Give him to me!" Neville whined and stomped his foot. "Never!" Snape bellowed and ran off, still holding his pet owl. "Wow. He really does run like girl," Ron commented.

Harry smirked and told Ron, "I told you so." And Ron gave him another 2 sickles. Those two really shouldn't bet on ridiculous things...

Will they **stop** talking about how mustard is yellow?  
Will Neville **finally** give up and let Snape keep his pet owl?  
Will the angry chickens **attack**?

Find out in the **next** chapter.

**R/R.**

the one and only... _crazy2_. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Back from Vaca and I'm exhausted! I'm sooo glad that I'm already done w/summer school so I'll be able to sleep in tomorrow! Well, here's another chapter...

* * *

**Reviews:**

_Silver Ice:_ Oh, the angry chickens will quack. As well as moo, meow, and even bark like Trevor in later chapters! Here's another chapter for ya and thanks for reviewing again:D

_CaritoC:_ YES! HP6.. ah. So sad. :(.. but thx for the review :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

An angry chicken clucked and Ron Weasley meowed. Why he meowed, no one knows. Everyone just gave him a confused look and continued on with the game.

"Ok, ok," Draco said after he raised his eyebrows at Ron once again. "I apologize for mentioning this again... but mustard is yellow! How amazing is that!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Draco continued, "I like to put mustard on my sandwiches. And sometimes on my pancakes." He paused. "Now, we should continue wih this game of truth or dare and forget about 'I Never'"

An evil laugh was heard from a distance. It was probably Kammy, Kimmy's evil twin. Kimmy sighed as Ron spoke, "Ok, I"ll ask first. Truth or Dare..." At that moment, Umbridge (who was drenched in sweat) entered the room and she was out of breath. "I'm ready for my next dare!" she piped. The look on Ron's face was painted with annoyance and amusement. "I dare you..." he started. "to travel aroudn the world and then try to find the Lochness Monster. Once you find it, you have to dance around it 18 times." He smirked. Umbridge nodded and then ran off. Once she was out of sight, ROn said, "Truth or Dare, Harry."

"Dare," he answered. "I laugh at the face of danger." He walked over to Hermione. When they were face-to-face, he laughed. He sat back down in his chair and asked, "Truth or dare, Hermione?" Ron was about to say something to Harry how he never did a dare, but a plate of chicken wings appeared. He licked his lips and shoved them all in his mouth, distracting him from the game.

"Truth," she answered.

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "Does this new shirt I'm wearing make me look like I try to hard to look good?" He pointed to his shirt as Hermione surveyed him. "No, it's just perfect!" Hermione commented. The two friends giggled as if they were sharing a small joke.

"Sorry about that," Ron said to no particular person. "He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day. Watching people press their ugly faces in on you..." He paused. "Can you hear me?" He paused once again. "It's just.. I never talked to a snake before."

All of the sudden, Lavender woke from her unconscious state and stood up, her arms at her hips. "Are you calling me a snake, Won Won?" she asked. Ron ignored her and she hit her head randomly again, causing her to become unconscious... again. Draco slowly looked over at Ron, who was looking away.

"Hey Ron," Draco said.

Ron looked over at Draco and answered, "What?" It was obvious what would happen next- Draco raised his eyebrows at him. 5 minutes later Hermione broke the silence by saying, "Truth or Dare, Draco."

Draco was about to answer when a barking sound was heard from the room there were in.

Bark. Bark.

The barking sound was followed by someone calling out, "Trevor! Come here, Trevor!" The voice belonged to Neville Longbottom. He was followed by Snape. Both of them wanted Trevor, however they both have different "opinions" what kind of animal it is. Snape knew it was an owl... his pet owl. And Neville knew it was a toad... his pet toad.

* * *

_Will Trevor have a choice between Snape and Neville? Well, I'm sure that will be answered in later chapters. Stay tuned._

* * *

R/R please. :D

**-crazy2**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: i always come back to read this story every once in a while, just to see how bad it really was. i also noticed that i would change from kim to kimmy throughout the story.. haha. i'm horrible at editing. lol. but oh well. i'm bored, it's late, and i'm writing another chapter.

Reviews:

HarryluvsMoaningMyrtle- yea pancakes and mustard just don't mix. lol.

Dark reader 11: i was wondering the same thing myself lol.

ballerinadoll9: thanks! and who will trevor choose? that's for all of us to find out in THIS chapter :)

----

Having a pet for the very first time can be exciting, overwhelming, and even frustrating at times. But there are other times when you forget about the poop stains, the responsibility of taking care of it, etc. and you just enjoy being with that pet. For Neville, Trevor was his first pet and he loved it very much. Sure, he would lose it every now and then, but who doesn't... or not. You know what I mean. His Grandma got the beloved toad at a muggle store, maybe on the corner of 1st and Greanlog street. Anyway, Neville loved Trevor and Trevor.. well... not too sure if the toad loved him back. When I asked him, I didn't understand his barks.  
Now, Neville might possibly lose Trevor forever. How will he handle it? Will he break down into tears? Or will he accept the toad's decision and still cherish it? These were questions that crossed Professor Severus Snape's mind. He has wondered how he would handle it. Would he cry or will he accept it? Will he ban himself from his beloved corn? Sometimes, you just don't know what goes through an animal's mind (unless you happen to be Dr. Doolittle).

Snape and Neville were now part of the whole silly Truth or Dare game. The same things would happen every 2 hours.. Umbridge would come in and ask Ron what her next dare is... Lavender would trip over something and become unconscious... and even Malfoy would raise his eyebrows at Mr. Ron Weasley. The dares were getting duller, the truths were getting juicier... Maybe it's time for a break?

"NEVER!" the voice of Kim's evil twin would echo through the halls. Harry Potter and his friends were playing the game against their will... until they finally come up with a plan to stop KAM.. kammy... whatever :)

Hermione sighs and breaks the silence, "Okay. If we have to continue playing this game, we might as well enjoy it" She took out a HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE bag of gummy bears out of her pocket (how did that happen! that pocket was small...) and dropped it on the table for all to see. "Eat up, people!" Everybody stared at the food as if it was Heaven sent. A few seconds later, everybody was flying towards the bag, ripping it open, and gobbling it all up. Unfortunatly, Malfoy didn't get to experience the wonderful taste of a gummy bear because he was too distracted by the angry chicken that stood in the doorway. The angry chicken wasn't going to attack... but Malfoy didn't know that. Again, you sometimes don't know what goes on in an animal's mind.

"Bark!"

Snape and Neville twitched at the sound of the bark. "TREVOR!" they both exclaimed in pure excitement and joy. They both rushed over to the toad... this was it. This is when Trevor will have to choose. Will the toad pick the boy who raised and loved him for years? Or will the toad pick the man who spoils him and never loses him?

I hate cliffhangers but too be continued!

-----------

Author's Note: Ah? Trevor... why can't that toad just pick already! fhaufasdfdsfhasodf.

R/R!

crazy2. 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Yeah, I think I said to a reviewer in the last chapter that I was going to reveal who Trevor picked in that chapter. Oops! Well, it's revealed in this chapter. Totally surprised myself too. I was going for Trevor picking this one person and all of the sudden, I was writing about how Trevor picked the other person. Oh well. And I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter but it's all the same for every chapter: I own NOTHING but myself and the plot.

Review:

ballerinadoll9: I'm updating soon for you! but lol. Keep raising your eyebrows and life will be good. lol. Thanks for the review. :)

-----

Trevor barked, looking from Snape to Neville. Was it really a hard decision for the toad... or it? Or is the toad just playing hard to get? (did i just make a rhyme? give me a dime..) Everybody was watching this happen, eyebrows raised in anticipation. Malfoy tore his eyes off of Trevor and looked at Everyone.

"Hey," he shouted. "Don't raise your eyebrows! I'm the only eyebrow raiser in this story!"

Everyone looked at Malfoy and started to throw Harry Potter merchandise at him. "Ow," Malfoy muttered to himself while picking up a Harry Potter doll and started to play with it. Everybody EXCEPT for Malfoy looked at Trevor, still waiting for it's decision. The toad finally leapts forward, towards the person he has chosen..... Neville Longbottom, the on and only. Come on, who wouldn't have picked the boy who raised and loved the toad? I'm sure Snape will find another pet soon... oops.. did I say/write that out loud? ;) Parvati Patil (where did she come from?) announced, "Ok, people. Let's continue on with the game. Harry spoke, "I pick Dare!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "But no one has picked you yet!"

"Does it really matter?" Ron asked in a whiney voice. A really... annoying... and... whiney... voice... it was really really really... annoying. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at him and then continued to play with his new-found HP doll. Hermione sighed and said to Harry, "Ok, fine. I dare you to tango with Malfoy."

Malfoy dropped the doll and stood up at the sound of his name. "Can we actually do the Cha! Cha! Cha?" Malfoy asked, shaking his butt to one said after he said each "Cha!" Everybody agreed to the Cha! Cha! Cha! so Harry and Malfoy stood, facing each other. They bowed. "Scared Potta?" Malfoy asked before the dancing begun. Harry laughed and replied, "You wish!"

At that moment, Malfoy and Harry did the dance. It was very moving... beautiful dance it was. Malfoy used to take dance lessons when he was little and he was the BEST at the Cha! Cha! Cha!. That was before his father trained him to become evil and powerful.. you know... the cool way to be if you wanted to be a dark wizard someday. You can't be taking dancing lessons and going to Magic Petting zoos if you wanted to be a dark wizard someday.

The music stopped and Malfoy and Harry stopped dancing. "That was beautiful, Malfoy. I enjoyed that." Harry said, quietly, hoping the others wouldn't here. He loved dancing as well, but the Dursleys would never take him to dancing lessons. They both sat down, playing with the Harry Potter and Ron Weasley dolls now. Ron looked at everybody and said, "Truth or dare.  
Kim."

Woah! Kim's still in this story. "Alright, I pick... truth. Cause I'm cool like that." Ron thought for a moment... trying to think of the best truth to ask. "Ok," Ron finally spoke after 20 minutes of thinking. He doesn't think much, maybe? "How come you haven't tried to go back to your own world to banish your evil twin for good?"

"Shhhhhhh!" Kim put her finger to her mouth. "Don't say that... she can hear every word we say... She'll probably write something bad now.. really bad... like... Umbridge coming in and... starts to..." At that moment, Umbridge came into the room. Uh-oh. She approached Ron and said, "I KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING. YOU HAVE BEEN PURPOSELY TRYING TO KILL ME WITH ALL THESE DARES. WELL THE JOKES ON YOU, MR. RON WEASLEY. I HAVE SURVIVED EVERY ONE OF THEM. AND... YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. DETENTION! DETENTION! THIS VOICE FROM THE SKY TOLD ME THIS. I THINK HER NAME WAS KAM... BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT. MEET ME IN MY NON-EXISTENT OFFICE IN 10 MINUTES!" After she left, Ron muttered to himself, "That's worse than a howler."

Kim glared at the ceiling and yelled, "I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THAT, YOU... YOU..." At that moment, Kim turned into a bunny rabbit. Malfoy and Potter shrieked in excitement and started to pet the bunny rabbit. Ron looked at Hermione, "She really can't do anything about it, can she?"

"Well," Hermione replied. "It's your fault. You thought of that truth and now you AND Kim are in trouble. But you should go now. You have to try to find that non-existent office of Umbridge's or you are going to be in worse trouble than you already are."

Ron nodded and looked at the doorway, which was the way Umbridge had exited. The non-existent office should be out there someway... Ron gulped and walked towards the doorway. He looked back at everyone and said, "See ya... wouldn't wanna be ya!" Then he left.

Harry whispered to Malfoy, "Actually, we wouldn't want to be him. " Both Malfoy and Harry got the giggles and started... giggling.

To..Be... Continued.

------

Author's Note: Woah... that chapter was good! Well, that's what I think. Tell me what you think. R/R

-crazy2 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-- Yes, I own nothing but the plot and myself.

Reviews:

Death by Feathers-- Thank you! That was what I was going for haha.

CantHelpThisSmile-- I've been writing this on and off for a while, and I'm done with my yet another extended break of writing. I would love some new ideas and help, so if you want- just send your ideas to my email:  
ks for the review!

podge17-- haah YES! Of course, they will be brought back to the story. And perhaps there will be a guest appearance named podge17.. just keep reading and find out!

Silver Ice-- Gummy bears are delicious! But yea, I'm kinda glad that Trevor picked Neville. Snape can find his own pet.. or not. haha.

ballerinadoll9-- I like to surprise people with updates, it's fun. I was all about the whole thing with Trevor picking Snape, seriously. I had a chapter handwritten dedicated to Trevor picking Snape, but I guess I'll just have to set that one aside for now. Keep up the eyebrow raising!

Author's Note-- When did I even start this whole truth or dare series? It seems like a longgg time ago. Anyway, enjoy!

His red hair glowed.

Literally, as Ron Weasley walked towards Umbridge's non-existent office, his red hair acted as if it were a torch. He could have easily just turned on the lights, but he thought his torch-y hair would make the scene more.  
scary? Cool? Awesome?

He decided to pass the time of walking in the neverending hallway by singing a tune. But what tune shall that be?  
Ah! It shall be "Ice Ice Baby"

"Stop, Collaborate and listen. Ice is back with a brand new invention..."

He stopped singing as he bumped into something... He looked up and screamed.

Malfoy randomly appeared, looked around and realized that Ron was the only other person around.

"Oh, sorry. I thought that was a girl who screamed." He raised his eyebrows at Ron and disappeared.

Ron sighed and looked up to see what had made him scream like a girl.

It was Umbridge.

"Hello Ronald. About time you showed up. Would you like to play a game?" She had an eager look on her face. Ron was unsure what to do, cause he knew that he was good as dead. Umbridge had found out that he was trying to "kill her. Well, not exactly kill her. Just try to see if she can beat almost impossible obstacles. And she did.  
Unfortunately.

Umbridge laughed at the petrified Ron. "Well, is that a yes or a no?"

Ron gulped.

Umbridge looked at him questionly. "Why don't you answer, boy?" She grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "Do you know why you're here? Because you're a fool. A FOOL!"

She let go of Ron and stepped back a little. She reached her hand into her right pocket and took out something.

Oh no! Not that! Anything but that! NOOOOOO!!

It was lipstick. She put on some, accidently smearing some on her front teeth, and grinned at Ron, flirtatiously.

She giggled. "The game is spin the bottle. And guess what- you're up first."

Ron's eyes widened in fear. Oh no! "NOOOOOO!" he screams, and ran away as fast as he could go. He didn't turn around to see if Umbridge would follow him. He just looked straight forward and ran. He ran until he was back in the room where everybody was at and closed the door behind him. He pulled out his wand and locked the door with 16.5 locks.

Hermione looked at him, confused. "What's wrong, Ron? Hahah. Wrong Ron." Harry looked at Hermione as if she was crazy. She was actually, we found out five years later, but that's beside the point.

Harry went up to Ron and hugged him "Don't ever leave me. Don't!" Ron hugged him back and said "Never. Never ever!"

Kim, the human-turned-bunny, hopped over to them and punched them in the legs.

Malfoy called out, "On with the game!" He looked over at Harry, who was now sitting down on the ground again with Ron. "Hey Harry?" Malfoy looked over at his Potter friend. "Catch!"

Malfoy threw something at Harry, who held out his hands, ready to catch whatever it was. It was an invisible ball.  
Harry threw it back and then Malfoy threw it at Hermione, hitting her in the head... accidently? Yes, accidently.

In the other room, Snape could be heard crying-- "WHYYYYYYY?! WHAT DID I DO?! I DESERVED HIM... NOT THAT CLUMSY YOUNG FOOL! WHO WILL DRESS THE LITTLE TOAD UP EVERY MORNING? WHO WILL FEED HIM? WHO WILL BATHE HIM? WAHHH!  
WAHHH!"

Hermione, who had her hand on the side of her head (where the invisible ball hit her), announced, "Ok, seriously.  
Let's play this game."

Harry was up first. "Ok, Malfoy. Truth or Dare."

Malfoy had to think about this for a second before his mouth blurted out "Truth." He was usually a dare person but he wasn't really up for it. Why? Because he was having a stare down with Kim the bunny rabbit. Do rabbits ever blink?

"Aha!" Malfoy yelled, pointing his finger at the rabbit. "I win!"

Harry replied, "Alright. Truth. Why do you always raise your eyebrows?"

Malfoy looked at him, and his eyes started to water. "Why... why would you even ask me that?" As a kid, Malfoy's father, Lucious Lucius (that was his dancer name), had taped his son's eyebrows up. He remembered L.L. saying,  
"Now, son, a good wizard keeps his eyes open, making sure no one will ever steal his invisible ball. You got to keep your eye on the ball!"

His father had taped his eyebrows up for eight years straight, and then after that, his mother had banned tape from the house and Malfoy was free to wiggle his eyebrows as much as he wants. Why would his father tape his eyebrows up and not his eyelids or something, I don't know. He was Lucious Lucius. He could do whatever he wanted to do.

Malfoy shook his head, taking his mind out of the flashback. "It's because I can." He smiled proudly. "It's because I can!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? The knock grew louder and louder. Ron got up and went towards the door, about to find out who the mystery guest was. Or guests.

Only the next chapter will tell.

To be Continued...

-crazy2 


End file.
